rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RR3 Michael P/BlueStacks for Android
History I've been using BlueStacks for Android since PoV (v3.4) when my top device failed and I was in the middle of the challenge! At first, the controls were very difficult, the left and right cursor keys would virtually tilt, the BlueStacks device instantly, by 30 degrees. This made some of the fine control events, staying on track, Time Trials etc, almost impossible! After some experimenting, I found the I could change the brake assist to high for difficult corners and leave low for others. Further experiments with tilt control also helped, in the end, I settled for button controls, which are much better for fine control. These are my current settings, I hope others will find them useful. Setup BlueStacks and NOX are emulators for Android, use virtual technology (VT), to allow a virtual Android operating system to run on a PC or Mac. Once installed on the PC or Mac, the Android OS launches: * it's possible to create a new or use an existing Gmail account. * Update any pre-installed programs **install Google Play Games, if it isn't already installed **optionally install FB, if that social media account is used to save that game. *Then it's time to install RR3 from the play store, this takes a while **first install the app and launch it **then download game files **finally download all assets. This is about 1.5 to 2 GB or data! * Sign in with the existing social media account (FB, G+ etc) and download the profile *Configure the keyboard (see below) * Your now ready to go, enjoy :) Keybaord Settings My keyboard setup: *Left Cursor - Tilt 30 degrees left *Right Cursor - Tilt 30 degrees right *Up Cursor - Accelerate *Space - Brake *Z - Left button *X - Right button *P - Pause *V - Change view *M - Mirror *C - Continue *B - Retry / Settings I've setup Up arrow and Space close together, they actually double up for resume and quit, when the game is paused. Some may find the graphic for the accelerator and brake gets in the way, so may find it better further apart. For Drag Races I use the mouse to launch and go through the gears, another key could be setup. Controls I use a KeySonic wireless keyboard with pad, wireless is better across the living room, anything similar will do the job. HD and PIP I can play RR3 on my living room TV, in full HD, the screen shot shows BlueStacks in window mode, it can be full screen too, I even allow my wife to watch TV using PIP ;) Specification I originally setup BlueStacks on my 5 year old Dell D830 laptop, I fitted an extra 2 GB or RAM, as long as nothing else was running it would be OK. Details: Dell D830 laptop, Windows 7 32 bit, Intel Core 2 Due T7250 @ 2.00GHz, 3.0GB RAM, Nvidia Quodro NVS 135M graphics. I now have a media PC, under my TV, this is far more powerful and can handle multi tasking very with ease. Details: Dell Optiplex 980, Windows 10 64 bit, Intel i5 650 @ 3.20GHz, 8 GB RAM, Nvidia GeForace GT 330 I've also tried the NOX Android emulator with my laptop, I had to use RR3 GFX set to low, to lower he quality, it plays OK, as long as everything else is closed. I currently use this to check for sales every day. Links These are the links to both Android emulators: *BlueStacks: http://www.bluestacks.com/ *NOX: http://www.bignox.com/en Conclusion I'm not able to set any world betting time trial times in BlueStacks, but I can play all day without worrying about the battery, from the comfort of my living room. I can farm the 10 lapper of le-mans and watch TV using PIP. It saved my bacon when my device failed and I need to complete a challenge! As some people are using BlueStacks or NOX Android emulators to play RR3 I thought this would be useful, if you have any questions please let me know. Category:Blog posts